


The Daddy of Vermilion Gym

by GentleBeast



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dominance, Ejaculate, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Other, Pokephilia, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleBeast/pseuds/GentleBeast
Summary: Lt. Surge knows just what kind of punishment Ash needs after their curb-stomp battle, and Ash is more than compliant with it and the strings attached.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingkjdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/gifts).



> I own absolutely nothing! The initial concept of Daddy!Surge and Baby!Ash was from kingkjdragon, so make sure to go and check out their stories! They're pretty hot!

**_~ Chapter One ~_ **

  
_Ah_ , Lt. Surge thought, _nothing puts me in a better mood than squandering a baby trainer’s hopes and dreams_. A towel was draped across his wide shoulders, and sweat had already began to soak through his thin, army-green tee-shirt. _Once I'm showered and buzzing to go, I'll be back out their kicking some trainer ass and taking names. Nothin’s gonna stop me_.

  
The locker room had been clear of any of his trainer assistants, so that was a good sign that he’d have a nice and easy-going shower, this time around. _Not that I'm shy or anything_ , Surge found himself thinking, matter-of-fact. _Most of my trainer assistants have seen my rod and pretty much all of them were shocked by the size_. Surge chuckled to himself as he hung his towel — which was patterned with small, yellow and blue lightning bolts — on the hook before peeling off his sweaty tee-shirt. His bare chest, in all of its fine, illuminating glory, was at the peak of electric perfection. A tattoo, orange and yellow in color, of a chaotic lightning strike danced across his muscled-back, only to vanish beneath the waistline of his dark green cargo pants.

  
He was already undoing his belt buckle when he heard the locker room door open and close back with two signature _clicks_. Surge huffed, “Who’s there? If you’re a trainer wanting a battle then come back in a few hours, we’re closed for the early afternoon!”

  
“I’m not here for a battle!” The voice was oh-so-familiar. If Surge remembered correctly, the voice belonged to that Pikachu’s baby trainer. A few tentative steps closer and Surge could already hear the kid’s strangled breaths of _oh, I didn't know you were half-naked!_ The kid coughed, clearing his throat, which amused Surge. “I'm here to tell you that you’re rude, and disrespectful to other people and their Pokémon, not to mention your own.”

  
Surge chuckled loudly, echoing across the tiled-locker room. He turned around and made eye-contact with Ash. Blue against brown, both determined and sparkling with life. “You think I'm disrespectful to my own Pokémon?”

  
Ash looked away, his cheeks glowing red — Surge immediately thought of Ash’s little Pikachu, who's cheeks were just as red — and his ears soon following. “Not… directly. But, b-but forcing your Pikachu to evolve into Raichu certainly wasn't right!” Ash swallowed, hard. He’d gone back to glaring at the massive Gym Leader in front of him.

  
“I didn't force Raichu to do anything. Back when it was a wee-little Pikachu, I raised it with care and compassion, much like you are with your own.” Surge crossed his arms, thus flexing his biceps and immediately making Ash’s cheeks burn brighter. “When I happened to find a Thunder Stone, Pikachu was begging me to evolve him into the powerful Raichu you saw today.” The man sighed, “It just… it helped me get a lot stronger way back when. I just didn't understand why that wasn't the same for you and your Pikachu.”

  
“We don't need evolution in order to be strong,” Ash stated.

  
“I know,” Surge mused, “your Pikachu was a powerful one, I’ll give you that. I can see now forcin’ your Pikachu to evolve is not what you or he wants. I _do_ apologize for antagonizing you about that.”

  
Ash smiled half-heartedly up at Surge, “T-thanks… for understanding.”

  
“You’re still feeling guilty, I see.”

  
“Pikachu was curb-stomped by your Raichu and it’s all my fault — Pikachu’s still at the Pokémon Center… because of me.” Surge could see drops of tears begin to form at the corner of Ash’s eyes. “I… I feel like I should be in trouble, or something.”

  
Surge furrowed his brow, “For making a mistake?”

  
“Yeah,” Ash coughed, “I made a mistake that caused me the battle, caused Pikachu pain, and made me doubt my own partner… or made my own partner doubt me as his friend and trainer. Now Pikachu’s contemplating whether or not to use that… that _damn_ Thunder Stone on itself!”

  
Tears started streaking down Ash’s face, and his bottom lip was quivering. Surge wasn't having any of that. Not in his locker room. He reached forward and grabbed hold of Ash’s shoulders, yanking him back to reality. “You want to be punished, is that it? To right your wrongs?” He leaned forward, bending down just far enough so they were eye-level, only mere inches apart. “You want me to take care of all of that for you?” His voice was getting deeper, and, if his eyes weren't deceiving him, Surge noticed that Ash’s body stiffened, and his pants grew significantly more tight.

  
It took another shake of the shoulders to spark Ash back to life. The boy, whose eyes were wide and wet with tears, gave a firm nod. He reached up and locked his arms around Surge’s own thicker, muscled-ones. “I want you to punish me.”

  
Surge smirked, “Baby wants a time-out?” Ash chewed on his bottom lip in slight interest for his new nickname. “Or does Baby want a nice, long spanking session?” Ash’s eyes twinkled with delight at the offer. Surge’s smirk grew, “Does Baby want Daddy’s spankings?” Ash nodded, with sweat starting to accumulate at his temple. Surge shook his head, “Say it, Baby.”

  
“I…” Ash began, “I want D-Daddy to spank me…”

  
Surge grinned, “Now how many spanks does the little Baby feel he needs?”

  
Ash was back to chewing on his bottom lip, his cheeks flared to life and his eyes sparkled a bright brown, hazely-color. “Our battle only lasted about six minutes, right?” Surge nodded. “Then just… continuously spank me for six whole minutes.”

  
Lt. Surge nodded, “That sounds about right, okay then.” He crouched down and took a seat on the nearest bench, in front of a row of lockers. He had pulled Ash along with him, and easily bent the boy over his lap; Ash’s ass was up in the air, ready for a firm spanking. “First,” Surge began, reaching up and pulling down Ash’s jeans, exposing his thin, tight pair of white briefs, patterned with the Kanto region Starter Pokémon. “Do you want your spankings with your underwear on or off?”

  
While Ash contemplated, Surge was already fingering the black waistband, inching his index finger under the line, before pulling up and snapping the elastic back, leaving a faint, light mark on the boy’s skin. Ash’s body writhed under his hand, vibrating with energy at the _snap_. “Off,” Ash stated, “I want the full punishment — meaning no extra fabric to soften the blow.”

  
Surge chuckled, “Trust me, nothing’s soft when I blow.”

  
Ash blinked, not understanding the joke. Surge smirked, “That’ll be your next punishment, if you feel like you need another one, does that sound okay, Baby?”

  
That was when Ash smiled, “Yes… Daddy.”

  
“Do you like calling me Daddy, Baby?”

  
Surge could feel Ash’s bulge, beneath the thin layer of his underwear, press into his thigh. “Yes, Daddy.”

  
“Alright, then.” The man smiled, before reaching up with both hands and taking a firm hold of either side of Ash’s briefs, gently pulling each side apart, “I hope these aren't your favorite,” Surge smirked, before yanking on both sides, hard, and quickly tearing the thin fabric. Ash grunted beneath him, feeling the quick-tightness take over his crotch, before the tatters of torn Starter Pokémon pulled away from his skin and softly fell to the floor.

  
Buck naked, apart from his black tee-shirt and blue jacket, Ash shivered under Surge’s gentle touch. His face was as red as the tail-flame of a Charizard, “You’re strong…” He whimpered, under his breath, eyeing the pieces of his underwear.

  
“Don’t worry,” Surge whispered, “I won't spank you too hard.” His breath was hot in Ash’s ear, and Surge easily felt Ash’s naked erection bear down into his thigh, staining his cargo pants with leaking pre. “Get ready,” he warned, before raising his right hand. He felt Ash’s small body tense up, which only pressed his cock down on Surge’s thigh, harder.

  
The nearby clock, perched high on the wall, just turned to 12:09 PM. Surge’s hand surged downwards and quickly clapped with the firm, pale, round cheeks of Ash’s delectable ass. The boy yelped out loudly, matching with the sound of the spank as they both echoed across the locker room. Surge pressed his hand — which was big enough to spread across both cheeks — into the mounds of flesh, before pulling back up, admiring the handprint that blossomed across the reddening skin.

  
Surge doubled-back, spanking twice in a row. _Hard_. Ash cried out in pain; tears were already pricking at his eyes. “If this is too much for you, just tell me when, alright?” The boy hurriedly nodded, holding back the swollen drops of hot tears.

  
Another hard smack. Ash whimpered, choking down his guttural sob. Surge felt Ash’s cock stiffen even further between his thigh and Ash’s stomach; the boy was leaking a lot of pre, Surge could tell. Another loud spank. Ash bit down on his bottom lip, not hard enough to draw blood, but close enough that Surge reached down and picked up his musty, discarded tee-shirt from the tiled-ground and instructed Ash to bite down on it. “O-okay,” the boy whimpered, faintly, before chomping down on it a few short seconds before Surge gave the boy’s ass another three hard smacks. The shirt did its job and muffled the wails of pain.

  
12:10 PM. Five more minutes to go.

  
Ash’s asscheeks already looked like a pair of fiery Tamato berries — minus the small spikes. Surge gently slid his calloused hand across the burning cheeks, earning a muffled groan from the ten-year-old beneath him. “You like this, Baby?”

  
Under his touch, the boy nodded gingerly. Streaks of tears already slid down his freckled-cheeks, dripping from his chin to the tiled floor below. Surge could feel the boy’s length throb and twitch against his thigh, even more vigorously than before. Without thinking, the man slowly ground his leg up into the erection, earning muffled-moans of pleasure for his effort. “Yeah… you do…” Surge moaned out slowly, before unleashing another ten, continuous, one-after-the-other, body-hardening spanks on the boy’s ass, each for every year the kid’s been alive.

  
The dark-haired kid was screaming into the tee-shirt; his ass twitched, burning and searing with pain that flared across the skin as Surge softly lowered his massive hand back down onto the mounds of flesh.

  
“Shh… shh… it’s okay, Baby. There’s no need to cry…”

  
He used his other hand to pet Ash’s head, reaching up and tossing off the ridiculous hat he’d worn. “Let Daddy take care of you,” he breathed into the boy’s ear, hot and throaty. Ash instinctively whimpered, before gently bucking his hips down against Surge’s thigh, begging for the leg to grind into him once again. Surge complied, and moved his leg in tandem with Ash’s tired thrusts. Ash started moaning again, which quickly started to flare Lt. Surge’s own electric rod back to life.

  
12:11 PM. Ash received another fourteen harsh spanks — each one for the kids Surge had beaten today. The final fifteenth — the harshest, loudest one, was for Ash’s loss, only an hour earlier. Ash was writhing under him now, his cock throbbing and leaking pre, which was now dribbling down onto the tiles below. Surge himself was as hard as a Magnemite. 12:12 PM.

  
By the time 12:15 PM rolled around, Surge had released an onslaught of fifty-six mind-numbing, spine-tingling, nightmare-inducing spanks on the ten-year-old. Surge was sucking in heaps of air as he lowered his arm, which was buzzing to life under his skin. Below him, Ash was still — his wretched sobs had been absorbed by the tee-shirt and muffled. A lone, single white streak of jizz slowly dripped down Surge's pants leg. His eyelids drooped as he was overcome with the want for sleep. Surge carefully patted the top of his head, “Good job, Baby.”

  
Ash spit out the musty tee-shirt, and gave a weak smile, “Thank… you… D-Daddy…”

  
“Get some sleep,” Surge smiled. “You can use my bed, don't worry, I’ll wake you up in a few hours.”

  
Ash didn't have time to give a reply, as his eyelids closed and his breathing slowly grew back to normal. Surge gingerly picked the boy up in a cradling position, smirking as the unconconscious trainer instinctively wrapped his lips around the exposed nipple, and casually sucked on it, all the way to Surge’s personal lounge room. “Good, Baby…”

  
~oOo~

  
“Lt. Surge, sir.” The grunt stated, sounding monotone.

  
Lysandre smirked, “Patch him through.”

  
The grunt — dressed in a fancy red suit, with fiery-red hair and dark red shaded-glasses — nodded, and pressed a button on his Holocaster. Lysandre glanced down at his own fancier, higher-tech Holocaster, just as it ignited to life. A hologram of Vermilion City’s Gym Leader, Lt. Surge, appeared.

  
“Yes?” Lysandre asked, glaring down at the tiny hologram. “What is your update?”

  
Surge grinned, “The Ketchum boy is safely in my care, sir. He’s… more than accepting to my methods, I’d wager.”

  
That got a reaction from Lysandre, whose eyebrow rose as a devious smirk etched across his face. “Have you sealed the deal, yet?”

  
“It’s just a matter of time, sir.”

  
“Good, good—” Lysandre glanced back from the Holocaster and down at the naked boy hidden under his desk, between his legs. His black slacks laid open and displayed, revealing his marvelous, eleven-inch, beautiful cock with a flame-designed patch of orangish-red pubic hair at the base. The boy, who had white dollops of jizz across his lips and speckled down his chin, swallowed nervously. “Did I tell you to stop?”

  
Alain shook his head, “N-no, Master.” Without using his hands, Alain bent forward and began bobbing back and forth, up and down Lysandre’s shaft once again.

  
Lysandre turned back to the Holocaster, “I want an update tomorrow morning. The hooligans from Alola have already sealed their deal; Unova’s sealed the deal; as have the two teams from Hoenn. Sinnoh’s team is a little behind yours, but not by much. I _need_ the backing of the Kanto and Johto regions, understand?”

  
“Completely, sir.”

  
“Then I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Good afternoon, Lt.”

  
“Good afternoon, sir.” Lysandre turned off the Holocaster, and Lt. Surge’s hologram vanished. He glanced back down at Alain, “Alright, you’re dismissed. Send in the new slave, _err_ … Calem, on your way out. Go on ahead to your quarters, my beloved Pyroar should be in there waiting for you, by now.”

  
Alain’s eyes grew shaky, before he nodded solemnly. “Of course, Master.”

  
~oOo~

  
Surge pinched at the bridge of his nose as he ended his call with Lysandre, already feeling guilty. He buried his Holocaster in his cargo pants, and put on a smile as he opened his lounge room door and stepped inside. A peaceful, snoring ten-year-old boy slept soundly underneath the sea of dark blue and golden yellow covers. Surge had gently removed the boy’s black tee-shirt and jacket earlier, and had neatly folded them and placed them on the bedside table.

  
_He’s buck-naked under those covers_ , Surge thought, _I could squeeze in and seal the deal while he sleeps. The kid’s lights are out — a gentle fucking might not even wake him_. “No,” Surge stated, audibly. _No fucking way. Consent. I need — I_ want _his consent._

  
The intercom near the door buzzed to life, and one of his trainer assistant’s voice came through. “You’ve got a trainer ready to battle, Boss. The sign on the door said we’d open back up at 1:30 PM. It’s already 1:58 PM.”

  
_Dammit_ , Surge thought, _shit_. “Alright,” he pressed down on the button, “alright, tell the kid I’ll be out there in a few minutes.”

  
“You got it, Boss.” The intercom switched back off.

  
Surge stepped over to the bed, and leaned down quietly, before placing a soft kiss on Ash’s forehead. “I’ll be back, Baby.”

  
~oOo~

  
The kid, an arrogant and cocky little shit, was easy enough to defeat. He ran off with tears streaming down his face, with his unconscious little Pidgey in his arms. Surge returned his Raichu and made his way back to the lounge, but stopped midway when Ash himself peeked his head through the archway — he was only clad in one of Surge’s oversized army jackets, buttoned-up and able to hide everything underneath. Every step the boy took he made a small, scrunched up face; Surge figured his ass was still sore from his brutal spanking.

  
“D-Daddy…?” Ash whispered out, “You were gone when I woke up…” He sniffled a little, and Surge could see the stain of fresh tears across his cheeks, and his eyelashes were damp. “I-I’m sorry… I—”

  
Surge reached down and gingerly pulled the boy into a hug, “What’re you sorry about, Baby?”

  
Ash whimpered into Surge’s shirt, wiping away tears and snot and shame. “I— I… w-wet-t the bed-d…” His arms shot up and wrapped around the man’s muscular frame, across his shoulders and locking behind his neck.

  
A hint of a smile etched itself across Surge’s face, “That’s okay, Baby. Babies wet the bed, it’s perfectly normal… It’s _my_ fault, really. I should have put you in a pull-up before letting you get in the bed.”

  
The small boy pulled back a little, whimpering. His brown eyes twinkled in the low lighting of the battlefield room. “Y-you’re not… m-mad…?”

  
“Of course not,” Surge smiled at the boy. “Next time, you’ll just wear some pull-ups, that sound okay?”

  
Ash blinked up at the man, “Mhm.” He gave a smile, “Thank you, Daddy! I love you, Daddy!”

  
Surge felt his body soften after hearing Ash’s gentle words, so full of honesty and feeling. He cracked a wide smile, and pulled the boy into another tight embrace. “I love you, too, Baby.”

  
“I want you to be my Daddy forever! I don't wanna leave you!”

  
Surge’s eyes widened, “A-are you sure, Ash?”

  
“Hey, w-what happened to _Baby_ …?” Ash pulled back, puckering out his bottom lip, “D-do you not want to by my Dad-dy?”

  
“Of course I do,” Surge replied, honestly, “I’m really happy about it, Baby. Trust me. I just want to know if you really want to stay with me — because you can, if you want to.” Surge leaned down and gently placed a kiss on Ash’s forehead, “I love you, Baby.”

  
Ash smiled, and nodded vigorously — his eyes widened as he leaned back up and peppered a few kisses across Surge’s cheek. “I’m sure, Daddy. Positively sure!” He pulled back a little, his cheeks blossoming pink, “Becoming a Pokémon Master is just one of my dreams… another is to finally have a Daddy that loves me — a daddy that won't abandon me to go training with his Pokémon across the world and never come back.” Wetness began to form around his eyes again, “I have my whole life to become a Pokémon Master; and who says I can't achieve that goal here in the Vermilion Gym with you…?”

  
Surge smiled, nodding along. Once Ash was finished, Surge bent down further and sealed his own lips with Ash’s — his _Baby’s_.

  
Ash leaned up into the kiss, more than a little surprised, but nonetheless happy with the result. Surge pulled back after a few seconds, “Alright, Baby,” he began, “I guess I’m your Daddy, now.”

  
“My super hot Daddy, Daddy.” Ash leaned back up and planted another kiss on Surge’s lips.

  
The golden-haired man chuckled, shaking his head. “What a naughty Baby… you might need to have another punishment.”

  
The boy grinned, with his bare erection pressing hard against Surge’s jacket, “Don’t forget my punishment for wetting the bed. I think that deserves twenty, at least.”

  
“Every extra kiss tacks on another five, too, you naughty boy.”

  
Ash smirked, and went in for another kiss. And another… and another… and another… _and so on…_

  
~oOo~

  
“He’s been gone for hours,” Misty stated, a little annoyed. The sun was already setting, and Ash still wasn't back yet from his walk of sulking and shame. “I know Lt. Surge pretty much annihilated him in about three minutes flat, but I didn't think Ash would still be _this_ upset about it. That’s not like the Ash we know.”

  
Brock nodded, glancing worriedly out the Pokémon Center window. “Pikachu’s treatment will be done in a few minutes — there’s no way Ash would just not show up. Something must’ve happened.”

  
“Do you think Team Rocket’s behind this…?” Misty asked.

  
“It’s a possibility, but—”

  
Brock was cut off by Ash and the Vermilion City Gym Leader, Lt. Surge, walking in, practically hand-in-hand. The two friends rushed over to Ash, “Hey, Ash, where have you been?” Misty asked. “Pikachu’s almost ready, Ash.” Brock stated. “What in the name of Arceus are you wearing?!” Misty shouted. Ash had shown up in a dark green, army-like vest, with no sleeves; underneath was his bare, exposed chest. His pants were a pair of brown cargo pants, and were form-fitted to show off the small bulge between his legs. His army boots matched Surge’s.

  
“I was with Daddy at the Gym,” Ash stated, matter-of-fact. “We’re here to pick up Pikachu, and then go back to the Gym.”

  
Misty and Brock shared glanced with each other, before taking turns glaring at Ash, “P-pardon…?” Brock begged.

  
“Um… _Daddy_ …!?” Misty asked, eyes-widened.

  
Ash sighed, “You guys, I’m not continuing my journey. I’m staying here, in Vermilion City with my daddy. I'm sorry if this makes you upset — thank you both for traveling with me and being amazing friends, but I'm afraid this is where we must part ways…”

  
“Surge… is your… ah… _father_ …?” Brock couldn't bring himself to say it like Ash did.

  
The man clapped his hands, “I know this must seem a bit odd to you both, but, you see, Ash wants this. And I want this. I’m his Daddy, and he’s my Baby, as far as we’re concerned.”

  
“Is this some kind of trick?” Misty asked.

  
“No, Misty,” Ash began, “this is the real deal. I’m staying here in Vermilion. You two can continue on with your journeys, or go back home, or whatever. It’s up to you guys. You two don't have to deal with a little kid like me anymore, hanging around and annoying both of you.” He glanced down, his face hardened. “You won't even have to miss me, either.”

  
Surge placed a protective hand on his Baby’s shoulder.

  
Brock shook his head, “Ash, you’ve never been annoying to me.” He leaned in and lifted Ash’s fallen chin, “You are the reason I started my own journey in the first place — to become a Pokémon Breeder. You’re the center of my world, Ash, and… I’ve gotta admit, hunkering down for a bit does sound pretty enticing after spending those disastrous three weeks in the woods.” He smiled down at Ash, “Would you mind too much if I decided to stay, too? That way I won't have to miss you, because I know I would if I didn't get to stay with you.”

  
A smile spread across Ash’s cheeks, “You wanna stay with me…? R-really?”

  
“I think it’s an amazing idea,” Surge stated, displaying a toothy-grin. “The more the merrier, I say.”

  
Brock’s cheeks reddened a little as Surge passionately grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him to his and Ash’s side. All three males were staring at Misty, who was practically blue in the face.

  
She sighed, her cheeks gaining some color to them, once again. “You really never were going to pay for my bike, were you, Ash?”

  
Ash broke his smile and glanced back down, “I’m sorry, Misty…”

  
“It’s okay,” she closed her eyes, “besides, my dumb sisters can barely run the Cerulean Gym as is — I might as well go back and set things straight… It’s not like I can't become a Water-type Pokémon Master at my Water-type Gym, right?” She opened her eyes back up, with a fierce passion burning in her eyes, and a smirk splayed across her lips.

  
“You’re awesome, Misty, you know that?”

  
Misty shrugged, “Naturally.”

  
The three friends hugged; their foreheads all touched and each released a sigh of contentment. Surge felt a little guilty about breaking up such an awesome friendship. Misty leaned down a little and kissed Ash’s cheek, before leaning up and kissing Brock’s. “I won't forget my bike, Ash, you better get your new Daddy to splurge a little for me.” She winked at him, earning a slight blush from Ash, who lazily nodded in agreement as Brock wrapped his arm around his friend’s shoulders.

  
A soothing bell rung over the announcer, and soon Nurse Joy was wheeling Pikachu out on a small gurney. “He’s in perfect health now, Ash.” She smiled at him, before handing over the Thunder Stone he’d left on the bedside table in Pikachu’s room. “It seems to me that Pikachu doesn't want to evolve — I hope you don't plan on forcing him.”

  
“Never, Nurse Joy. Pikachu’s perfect just the way he is, right buddy?” Ash stated, eyeing his Partner Pokémon. Pikachu nodded, before climbing up Ash’s extended arm and taking its usual place on his trainer’s shoulder. “We’ll be just fine.”

  
Misty leaned in and kissed the Electric-type Pokémon on one of his cheek pouches, “I’ll miss you too, Pikachu.”

  
Ash soon explained the situation to his Pokémon, who were all supportive of their trainer and his decision to stop his journey for the meantime, and stay with Brock and his Daddy. They all said their goodbyes to Misty, who left with a saddened-smile. “I’ll miss you all,” she said, “I’ll be sure to visit sometime.”

  
“You know we will, too!” Ash and Brock said in unison. They waved her off as she got aboard the train that’d take her straight back to Cerulean City — Surge had offered to pay the expenses. The doors closed behind her, and, in a matter of a few seconds, the train sped across the city and into a tunnel within Vermilion Mountain, _gone_.

  
Surge leaned down and placed a hand on both boys’ shoulders, “Don't worry boys… Daddy’ll make you both feel better.”

  
Ash smirked, while Brock let on a confused look. “So… am I your Baby, too, then?” A dollop of sweat lingered on his brow, and a slight pink blush spread across his cheeks, to the top of his ears. “D-do I call you… _Daddy_ , too?”

  
Surge shook his head no, “You, my dear boy, _you_ are Pet.” He smiled, “And you can call me… Master.”

  
Brock’s body began to heat up, “P-Pet’s my name…?”

  
“If you don't like it, we can change it—”

  
“No,” Brock interjected, feeling uncomfortable as his pants tightened, “um… I… I like it… _Master_.”

  
Ash smiled, “Yay! It’s like we’re a family! A daddy and a baby, and their pet!”

  
“That’s right, Baby,” Surge smiled, “we’re a family, now. And nothing’s going to change that fact.” _Not even Lysandre…_


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the Vermilion Gym, Surge treats his Baby and Pet to a new and exciting lifestyle that they'll surly fall in love with quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is kind of short, so I'm sorry about that — Chapter Three, which I've already started, is definitely going to be longer. (And sexier.) ;P
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**~ Chapter Two ~**

Lysandre licked his bottom lip, refusing to chew on it and risk drawing blood, as pleasure bloomed from his belly and radiated throughout his body. He ground his shoulder blades back into the rustic wooden headboard as the shape beneath the sheets bobbed its head up and down between Lysandre’s legs. Muffled groans filled the air, as Lysandre stubbornly gripped hard on the silk, red pillow to his left, bucking forward and up into the warm, moist heat of his lover’s mouth.

“You’re… testing my patience, Augustine…” Lysandre breathed out, his bare body stiffened as the wet lips sunk back down his thick shaft, “teasing me like this…”

Below the covers, Professor Sycamore moaned out a snigger, forcing his warm breath to envelop Lysandre’s erection as his experienced tongue tickled and prodded at the underside of the man’s cock. Augustine’s own erection, throbbing under his own touch, leaked pre across the red linen sheets as his index finger dabbed at his cockhead, gently smearing it across the flared, pinkish-purple tip. Augustine’s other hand, meanwhile, carelessly fondled and squeezed his lover’s ball-sack, stretching them slightly and earning grunts of pleasure for his effort.

“You should be ashamed,” Lysandre breathed out in a whisper, growing closer and closer to release. “W-what would the other Professors say… if they saw you like this… saw you worshiping your lover’s cock, while stroking your own member ‘til orgasm.”

Sycamore’s face, hidden under the covers, blossomed a shade of Roselia-rose-red. His cock twitched, pulsating with life and need.

“Would you be ashamed, Augustine…?” Lysandre moaned out. “Or would you _revel_ in it…?”

Lysandre smirked as he heard his lover grunt with ecstatic pleasure, his mouth writhing around his own meat, as the idolized Professor finally succumbed to his words, and came. “I see…” Lysandre sighed, “Naughty, naughty…”

~oOo~

Lt. Surge smirked to himself as he, his baby, and his pet made their through the Gym, now closed for the night. Ash’s Pikachu had gone to play with his Raichu in the playroom across the building, which was used for his and his trainer assistant’s Pokémon, where they could rest and enjoy themselves before and after intense battles. “Pet,” he stated, grabbing the former Pewter City Gym Leader’s attention, “now that we’re home, I expect you to act like a real pet.”

Brock furrowed his brow, “W-what does that mean…?”

Surge shook his head, “ _Tsk_ … _tsk_ … _tsk_ … Pet, you should know that normal pets don't speak. The only time you can speak is when confirming your Master’s orders. That’s rule number one. That earned yourself a little punishment.” Without warning, Surge bent his pet down, swiftly pulled his pants and underwear — a thin pair of orange boxers — down, and gave three hard spanks to the plump, dark tan asscheeks. Brock gasped with every spank, and quickly wiped away the stray tear that welled up in his eye. “The next rule for being our pet is that you don't wear clothes, understood?”

With a worried glance towards Ash, who shook his head yes, Brock nodded, “Y-yes, Master.”

“Good, good.” Surge patted his pet's head, “Then strip.”

Without another word, Brock silently stripped out of his clothing, leaving him bare and shivering. The chill of the open hallway made Brock’s nipples pointy and stiff, and made his skin rigid with goosebumps.

“Now, Pet, are you potty-trained?”

Brock nodded, slowly.

A grin plastered itself across Surge’s face, “Show me. Piss all over yourself, Pet. Don't worry about the mess, you’re the pet, so you’ll be licking it back up.” Brock’s cock started to harden as he heard more and more facts about his new role in life, which Surge quickly noticed. “Lie on your back, Pet, and aim your erection at your chest and _fire_.”

“Yes, Master.” Ash watched in awe as his best friend — his new Pet — got down on his back, splaying out across the cold, tiled floors; his erection, larger than Ash’s by a few inches, at the least, stood proud in the open air. Brock gripped his cock, pulled it forward and aimed it at his stomach. Without another sound, Ash saw the golden stream of urine quietly spray from the slit of Brock’s purplish cockhead and quickly coat the pet’s hard chest, abs, and stomach in a thin layer of golden piss. The last few drops of urine slowly slid down the shaft itself, vanishing beneath the large bush of dark brown pubes, unkempt in every way.

“Very good,” Surge cooed, “very good. Now, remember Pet, the third rule is that all of my pets must remain on all-fours, got it?”

Brock nodded, his cock throbbing in the open air. “Yes, Master.”

“Now, clean up your mess. Baby and I will be in the lounge up ahead, if you need us. Baby’s ready for his first pull-up.” A flush of redness tinted Ash’s freckled cheeks as Brock glanced up at him with a smirk. “Little Baby here had a small accident in the bed earlier today, so it’s back to the pull-ups, right Baby?”

Ash nodded, “Right, Daddy.” He leaned up and kissed Surge’s cheek, earning a glare of shock from the pet below, still soaked in his own piss. “Pet,” Ash said, “once you’re finished, come into the lounge and play with me! Okay?”

Brock glanced up at Surge, who chuckled. “When Baby asks you a question, you can call his Mini Master, okay?”

“Yes, Master.” Brock stated, towards Surge, before glancing back at Ash, “And yes, Mini Master.”

“Very good, Pet.” Surge cooed, once again, “Once you’re done playing with Baby, I’ll give you a special treat for being so obedient.”

“Thank you, Master.”

~oOo~

Lt. Surge and Ash walked into the lounge, with Ash marveling at all of it. He’d been sound asleep earlier, when Surge first brought him in here, and when he woke up he had been too preoccupied with the wet sheets and covers to glance around the room and take in everything it offered. A pool table was off to the far right, and on the far left was a large jacuzzi tub. Against the center of the far wall was a large flat-screen television, in front of it, a few good feet away, was a large, black leathered, ‘L’-shaped couch. A large fish-tank was across next to the large, Champion-sized bed, teeming with the Electric/Water-type Pokémon: Chinchou and Lanturn.

“Wow,” Ash gawked, “this room is bigger than my own house!” He glanced up at Surge, holding a twinkle in his eyes, “Do you actually live here, Daddy?”

Surge smiled, “No, Baby. I live in a penthouse a few blocks from here, but I'm hardly ever there. My brother, Spark, uses it more than I do.” He crossed his arms, “You know, doesn't that makes Spark your Uncle Spark?”

Ash’s eyes sparkled, “Yeah! Yeah it does! I've never had an uncle before!”

“Well, now you do, Baby.” Surge bent down and kissed Ash on the lips, before breaking apart and asking: “Does Baby want Daddy to get Uncle Sparks to come down here and meet his new nephew?” Ash nodded, eagerly. He smirked, “You know, Uncle Sparks and Daddy have been having fun together for a long time. When my Daddy divorced my mother, he married my step-mother, and then my Daddy had your Uncle Sparks, my baby brother. My baby brother was a sweetheart, and we had so much fun together.”

Ash smirked, “Like Daddy and Baby fun? Like you and I do?”

Surge matched his smirk, “Your Uncle Sparks and I had lots of fun growing up. You see, Baby, Uncle Sparks was a bed-wetter.”

“Like me?” Ash asked.

“Yes, Baby, like you.” Surge nodded affectionately, “He’d always come to me for help, because I was his big brother and he trusted me. He knew that he had done something bad and needed to be punished, so every time he peed in the bed — which was almost every night, until he turned about twelve — I would give him his punishment: _spanks_. After I finished punishing him, I’d put him in a pull-up and let him sleep with me in my bed.”

“Wow,” Ash smiled, “you were such a nice big brother. Did Uncle Sparks ever… g-get hard… from his punishment?”

Surge nodded, “By the time he turned eight-year-old, and I was already fifteen-years-old, he’d start to get hard while I spanked him. When that happened, he’d ask me to help make it soft again, because otherwise it’d be uncomfortable in the pull-up. So I’d either take his little penis in my hands or mouth, and make him feel all better.”

Ash glanced down at his crotch, feeling it harden beneath his form-fitting cargo pants. “D-did your Daddy ever find out…?”

“My Daddy wasn't a very nice man, Baby. If we had told him about what we did, he wouldn’t like us anymore, you understand?” Surge swallowed, hard, “Besides, he passed away a few weeks after Uncle Spark’s tenth birthday. My step-mother was nice and caring, but she didn't really pay much attention to either of us after that.”

Ash nodded, solemnly, “My _biological_ daddy, who I barely remember, didn't care about me. He left to go train his Pokémon across the world by the time I turned three, and I haven't seen him since. The only thing I got was a lousy post-card from the Alola region on my fourth birthday, and after that… nothing. He probably forgot about me.” Ash sniffled a bit, “But who needs him, I've got a better Daddy. Right, Daddy?”

Surge smiled, his eyelashes a little damp. “Right, Baby. I’ll never leave you like he did.”

Ash leaned in and hugged the large man, taking a moment to sniffle a bit more, before burying his wet cheeks in Surge’s shoulder. A muffled: “I love you, Daddy,” managed to reach the man’s ears. He nodded along, and patted Ash’s back.

“I know, Baby, you know I love you, too.”

After a minute, Surge pulled back and kissed Ash’s forehead. “You ready for your first pull-up?” He put on a smile, hoping to cheer the boy up. “And after that, and after you play with Pet, how about you and I go to the kitchen and eat some ice cream?”

“Yeah!” Ash exclaimed, excited.

Surge nodded, “Awesome!” He reached over and grabbed a pull-up, opening it up and showing it off to Ash. “Alright, Baby, you gotta take your clothes off now. And from now on, I want you to be only wearing a pull-up, understood?” Ash nodded, liking the idea. “You can wear normal clothes if we go outside or have company that doesn't particularly understand what it is you and I do together, alright?” Ash nodded, once again. “Good. My trainer assistants all know what’s going on, so they’re fine seeing you in just your pull-up. Some of them even like it, too, and have pull-ups under their clothes.”

“How come they can wear clothes, Daddy?” Ash asked, confused slightly. He has already pulled off his vest, and was kicking off his shoes, tossing all three to the side without a care.

“My trainer assistants don’t live here, Baby. They go home every night and come back every morning. Sometimes one or two of them decides to strip here and only wear their pull-up, but that’s too much of a hassle when a trainer comes by for a battle and they’re the ones that have to tell them about the rules, the regulations, and other stuff.” Surge helped Ash unbuckle his belt, and slide it off, before pulling down his cargo pants to expose Ash’s nakedness underneath.

Ash nodded along, “Do you punish them, Daddy? When they have an accident?”

Surge nodded, now too focused on pulling Ash’s pull-up up his legs. Once he tightened it around Ash’s crotch and waist, he answered the question. “I only do it when they want me to. I usually get one asking for spanks, while another might ask for tickling, while another might even wish for some of Raichu’s electric tail slaps.”

“Woah…” Ash said, listening contently. His pull-up was secure and Surge could tell he liked it. The boy glanced down at himself, taking in the sight of the tight pull-up, firm and snug against his skin. “This feels… nice…”

“I knew you’d like it.”

“Thank you, Daddy — for the pull-up and the promise not to leave me.”

Surge nodded, “I love you, Baby. I’d do anything for you.”

The duo leaned together and kissed; Ash’s arms reached up and wrapped around Surge’s neck, while the man’s large hands moved down and squeezed Ash’s ass through his pull-up. Ash moaned into the kiss, feeling his erection tent his pull-up already, now pressing against Surge’s chest.

Surge smirked into the heated kiss, already noticing Ash’s hard-on and taking full advantage of the situation. He used one of his hands to reach around and gently squeeze the throbbing erection. Ash groaned against Daddy’s lips, feeling too good about the whole thing. Daddy’s hand, the one against his ass, moved up and then back down, sinking beneath the pull-up and rubbing his calloused-hands across Ash’s smooth, bubble butt.

“You… feel… so… good…” Surge breathed out in raspy, heated breaths as their single kiss dissolved into quick lip-locks, small pecks, and tender licks. He squeezed Ash’s right asscheek, “Baby’s got a baby-smooth butt…”

Ash smirked as he pulled away from their final kiss, slithering his hands down to fondle the massive bulge in Surge’s pants. “Daddy’s got a daddy-sized pee-pee.” Ash giggled under his breath, before sinking down and sucking the air from a spot in the crook of Surge’s neck, leaving a small blue bruise in its place.

Surge groaned as Ash’s small hands squeezed his throbbing erection while his lips traced down his neck, leaving a trail of suckle bruises and saliva in his ravaged path. He breathed out, stoically, “ _Cock_ , Baby…”

“Wha…?” Ash asked, stopping every movement he made, which made Surge groan in pleasurable annoyance.

“Not a ‘pee-pee,’ a _cock_ , or _dick_.” Surge clarified, grunting, “You have to call it a cock or a dick for Daddy, okay, Baby?”

Ash nodded, “Okay, Daddy. You’ve got a daddy-sized _cock_!”

Surge smiled, “Good boy.”

Ash continued his stimulating assault on Surge’s dick, easily using his smaller fingers to tickle and touch the crevices hidden beneath the fabric. To stifle his own moans, Surge leaned down and captured his Baby’s mouth again, pulling him into a deep kiss…

~oOo~

Brock padded across the floor on all-fours, his lips wet with warm piss while his tongue lulled across the top of his mouth, working in the peculiarity of the taste the urine had. The floor had been clean — spotless, actually — so Brock knew he didn't have anything to worry about when it came to germs. He’d lapped up the puddle quickly, and was now on his way to the lounge to play with Ash, or Mini Master, as he should now refer to him.

With his ass shaking with every step he took, Brock easily felt eyes grope his body. He turned, and spotted one of Master’s presumed trainer assistants — the one that had stopped him, Ash, and Misty when Ash first decided to challenge the gym. Brock didn't know his name, but that didn't matter, because the large man in front of him knew his: _Pet_.

“You will obey,” the man commanded, smirking, gently grinding his bare palm against the bulge in his pants. “Come here and drink my piss, you toilet pet.” With a single stroke, the man had unzipped his fly and unsheathed an erection that easily doubled Brock’s own, standing at a proud twelve-in-a-half inches with a noticeable curve in the middle of the thick rod. “C’mon, I don't have all day.”

Brock did as he was ordered, and quickly crawled over to the man, opening his mouth as wide as he could, which was barely enough to accommodate the thick, uncut-cockhead that squeezed past his lips and stretched out his cheeks. Brock’s tastebuds flared to life as a mixture of golden piss and translucent pre dribbled out onto his tongue, sliding down his throat just slow enough so he could drink it all without problem.

The man smirked down at him, patting Brock’s head gently as he filled the boy’s stomach with his urine. “You’re a good pet, you know that?” He grinned, “From now on, you’ll be my toilet. You got that?” Brock attempted to nod his head, but it barely registered with his current state. “Me and the other guys like Boss' pets — and you’re definitely a fresh, ripe-for-the-picking pet, aren't you?”

Brock’s face scrunched up as the man put more force into his piss, quickening it up. Golden pearls of pee silently began to leak out on Brock’s lips, dripping down his chin. It lasted for about ten seconds longer, with the man pulling out of Brock’s mouth just in time to coat the boy's tan chest in a small stream of piss. Brock was panting, sucking in air as the taste of it all hit him at once. The man bent down and locked eyes with him, “From now on, you call us trainer assistants your _Trainers_ , got it?”

“Y-yes… Trainer…” Brock licked his lips, eyeing the man’s thick cock as it was forced back into the man’s pants.

The man smirked down at the dripping toilet-pet, “Go on, now. I know Boss and that kid of his are waiting for those big soft lips, too. See you next time I've gotta piss, Pet.”

Brock whimpered silently as the man walked off, down the corridor. With a sigh of contentment, Brock turned around and made his way back to the lounge, still on all-fours, with the alluring taste of urine still spread across his tongue.

~oOo~

Ash found a cozy spot in Surge’s lap, in the middle of yet another long kiss — dragging saliva from one lip to the other, to each other’s necks, and back — that was driven by pure lust. Ash’s pull-up, ravaged and stretched as Surge’s enormous hands continuously buried themselves beneath, was practically in tatters by the time Brock snuck into the room, still on all-fours and smelling of musty piss and sweat. Surge noticed the Pet instantly, and took the time to rip apart Ash’s pull-up, spreading the boy's cheeks and exposing his virgin, winking hole to the boy a few feet away. Ash groaned, now sucking contently on Surge’s collarbone.

“Pet, use your tongue to fuck your Mini Master.” Surge ordered, smirking down at Brock.

Brock nodded, and patted up the magnificent scene that unfolded in front of him — he’d seen Ash’s bare ass only a minimal of times during their journey together before, but those were only because of his sneaky glances when Ash was changing or taking a shower in one of the Pokémon Centers; but this… this was truly the first time he’d seen just what the ten-year-old had been hiding from him, tucked away just beneath his jeans. Two round, smooth, soft orbs slowly moved from side to side, enticing Brock even more.

Surge’s fingers gently slid over the boy’s skin, pushing into the already-spread crevice and sliding down his crack, grazing over his tight anus, which quivered at the stimulating touch. Brock leaned in, taking in the scent of Ash’s most private of places. He gingerly pressed his face between Ash’s asscheeks, and began to probe the boy’s hole with his wet, tender tongue.

Ash moaned into Surge’s chest, gently biting down on the man’s dark nipple. Surge spread Ash’s cheeks more, allowing Brock’s nose to subtly graze up and down Ash’s asscrack, while his tongue explored the unchartered passage inside him.

“I bet you’ve never had this much fun before, right, Baby?” Surge asked, earning a guttural moan around his man-tit in response.

Brock reached up and manually spread Ash’s cheeks further apart, now slipping his tongue in and out of Ash’s slippery hole with relative ease, but still retaining the sweet tightness that only made Ash’s moans grow louder as it was continually spread over and over again. The pet could feel Surge’s hands run through his dark brown hair, pulling him forward and truly forcing him to fuck Ash with his tongue, while the boy helplessly writhed with pleasure between them, enjoying all of it.

“Baby’s a slut.” Surge whispered out in hot, raspy breaths. “Getting eaten out by his pet and all he can do is moan. Not that I blame you, Baby.” Surge’s voice was low, but still deep enough to make both boys shiver with _want_.

 _Yes, Daddy — Arceus, yes!_ , Ash thought, _Brock, fuck, yessss!_ , he’d never felt this good, this intimate with anyone before. His mouth continued to suck idly on Surge’s nipples, no doubt leaving the skin a raw, dark purple color beneath his lips. “Ga-ahh…!” Ash panted out, peeling his lips off the slick nipple as he felt Brock’s tongue hit a spot deep within him — _how long is his tongue?!_ — and continued to jab at it with all the strength he could muster. “D-Dad-dy… D-Daddy… _Dad-d-dy_ …” He was panting now, rolling his bare hips back against Brock’s tongue in an effort to push it further inside him, _Fuck!_ , he felt like he was going to—

“Come,” Surge told him, “come for me, Baby…”

Ash groaned, nodding into Surge’s chest, biting hard down on his nipple as he rocked back into Brock’s face, feeling one last jab against the sensitive sweet spot hidden inside of him, only accessible to those he loves and trusts — his Daddy and his Pet.

“F-fuck!” Ash cried out, arching his back as he rode out his orgasm. Three long spurts shot out, decorating the floor below in creamy, white streaks. Ash panted out, sucking in air as he came down from his high. Sweat glistened across his skin, across his back as Surge sent a reassuring hand across his spine, soothing him.

“Good, Baby, good…” Surge cooed, sighing happily. Brock lazily pulled his head back, slipping his tongue out of Ash’s passage.

Ash was still breathing heavily, but he managed to stand up, before promptly falling down in an exhausted heap, landing in Brock’s lap with a small grin. “Th-thanks, Pet. You made me… feel _really good_.”

Brock nodded, smiling down at his Mini Master. The ten-year-old was lying against his chest now, his head propped on his shoulder. “With pleasure, Mini Master.” He leaned in and pressed a small kiss to Ash’s cheek, “With pleasure…”

Surge stood up and made his way over to the counter that lined the wall, pulling a little trinket from a wooden case that had been sitting on top of it. “You’ve done remarkably well, Pet. Here’s the special treat I promised you.” The trinket was a black, leather-like collar, with metal clasps and a metal tag that was shaped like the Pewter City Gym Badge; on the tag read: ‘ _Pet_.’ Brock’s cheeks reddened as his Master clipped the collar in place around his neck. “Do you like it?”

“Yes, Master. Thank you.” Brock smiled up at him, and politely barked in excitement. Surge chuckled down at him, before running a hand through his hair. Brock leaned into the touch, loving the feeling of being as appreciated and loved as he was right now.

Ash stood up, giggling, “Oh! I didn't know you got Pet a collar!”

“I had it specially made — while walking back to gym with you both, I made a call and got it delivered by the hour.”

“Can I have a collar?”

“Do you want one, Baby? It’s normally just for the Pets.”

Ash took in his words, “Oh, that’s okay. I’ve got pull-ups, anyway! Because I'm your Baby!”

Surge nodded, “And I'm your Daddy, so come here and give your Daddy a kiss, aye?”

Ash ran over as Surge leaned down, quickly locking-lips like it was the casualist thing in the world — because it was, now, for them. Surge moaned into the kiss, deepening it as he picked Ash up off the ground, letting his feet dangle as his hand pressed up against his butt, and his other hand rested against his back, securing him in place.

Both of their eyes were closed and, before Ash new what was really happening, Surge lifted the boy up higher, until Ash’s groin was inches from Surge’s face. “D-Daddy…?” Ash mumbled, his lips swollen and sore from their intense kiss. His eyelids were heavy and he didn't notice Surge’s head pushing between his legs until he felt his entire member slip past the man’s lips, into his warm, wet mouth.

“O-oh—oh! _Arceus_!” Ash moaned, bucking his hips forward, against Surge’s face, forcing his cock, now hard and throbbing once again, to the back of Surge’s mouth. “D-Daddy…!” He gasped, reaching forward and running his hands through the man’s golden hair; moans soon erupted from his throat. _My… my first blowjob!_ , Ash thought, as pleasure bloomed inside of him, _this feels so amazing…_

Brock watched as the giant man held Ash like he was as light as a feather, and sucked him like his cock was the straw and his soon-to-be orgasm was the stubborn milkshake, frozen and thick, refusing to come until he sucked as hard as he could.

His cock throbbed between his thighs, leaked pre as he watched the actions in front of him continue. Ash was shaking, vibrating as Surge’s tongue gave him as much pleasure as Brock had given him just a few minutes earlier. He was close — and Brock could tell that Surge knew. He watched in awe as the man bobbed his head, back and forth between the boy’s coltish-thighs, sucking and sucking and sucking until Ash was nothing more than a moaning mess.

“DaddyDaddyDaddyI’mC-Cumming!” Ash hollered out, gripping Surge’s head as he bucked into the hot, wet orifice. Brock watched, amazed as Surge swallowed _all_ of his Baby’s delicious nectar, down his throat and in his belly. “D-Daddy…!” Ash grunted, as the last spurt painted Surge’s tongue a creamy white.

Ash moaned as relief overwhelmed his body for the second time in under five minutes. Surge gently pulled him out of his mouth, and lowered him to the ground, where the two sunk into another heated kiss. Brock sat there, on all fours, as Ash got his first taste of what his own spunk tasted like.

“Did you like that, Baby?” Surge asked, smirking down at him after they broke the kiss.

“Yes, Daddy…” Ash moaned out, licking the bitter taste of his jizz off his lips.

“Do you want me to do that again, later?”

“Y-yes, Daddy…”

“Do you like the taste of your own cum?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Do you wanna share your cum with Pet?”

“Y-yes… Daddy…”

Ash turned towards Brock, patting his knee to call the older boy over. Brock padded over, his tongue out and panting as he did so. Ash sunk down to his knees and leaned in, pulling Brock’s chin up as they locked-lips, for the first time ever. Brock moaned into the kiss, easily tasting the bitter, salty spunk of his best friend, of his Mini Master.

Ash blinked his eyes back open, pulled away slowly, and smiled. He leaned in and petted him on the head, “Good boy, good Pet.”

Brock barked his thanks.

Ash then turned to Surge, ready to take up that offer of getting some delicious ice cream. 

~oOo~

Lysandre smirked as he received the news report: Sinnoh’s team finally sealed the deal. He didn't want the messy details — he just wanted the valuable information. Now, now he was just waiting for Lt. Surge’s update on how he’s sealing the deal with the Ketchum boy. Again, he didn't want to know the messy details. He just wanted the information.

He’s already attempted to reach him twice. And Lysandre isn't one to like calling a third time. He’s at his wits-end, at his final straw. Surge knows exactly what would happen if he didn't cooperate with the terms.

The goal was simple; a low-life grunt could follow it to a tee.

So why couldn't the Vermilion City Gym Leader?

Lysandre pressed his lips into a fine line; he was aggravated, aggressive. His forehead was wrinkled — he hated that, he felt ugly when that happened, not beautiful enough… He turned, and glanced down at Pyroar, who’d been lying against his chair, undisturbed and quiet, probably sleeping. He sighed, he should really get some sleep — to take a note out of Pyroar’s book.

Maybe he can invite Augustine back over.

He could always sleep better when Augustine was only a few inches away, snoring lightly.

Because Augustine Sycamore was a beautiful specimen — a beautiful specimen that Lysandre wouldn't dare taint.

He sighed; his cock’s pressing against the inside of his slacks again.

Lysandre reached for the intercom, “Send one of them in.”

“Yes, sir,” a grunt responded. A minute later, Alain was crawling through the small doggy-door that he had installed in one of his big, redwood doors.

He and Alain locked eyes, and Alain swallowed back his whimper. Lysandre gave one command: “Come here and bend over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope you liked it! Make sure to leave a kudos and/or comment telling me your thoughts, ideas, or wishes. Constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you'll stay tuned for Chapter Three!

**Author's Note:**

> Interested for more? Make sure to leave a kudos and/or comment telling me your thoughts, ideas, constructive criticism, and so on. 
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
